


Da Strange Visitors

by Anonymous_Wraith



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Baman Piderman
Genre: Everthing's sentient, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Oh yeah and Squib is female, Ooops, Pumkin and Squib are so adorbs, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, no regrets, omgoodness Piderman's little spider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Wraith/pseuds/Anonymous_Wraith
Summary: Pumkin has had enough surprises for one day.
Relationships: Aang & Katara & Sokka & Zuko, Aang & The Gaang (Avatar), Dose Guys & Red Squib, Pumkin & Baman & Piderman, Pumkin/Squib, That Guy & The Other Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Da Strange Visitors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H_Faith_Marr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Faith_Marr/gifts).



**(I’m Baman! I’m Piderman! I come ober the house!) (We’re BEST FRIENDS!)**

<><><><><>

“ _Piderman, Piderman  
Does whatever a Piderman can  
Spin da web, anytime  
\-- Oops that came out of my toe --  
Watch out!  
Here comes my tiny spider  
Here comes my tiny… SPIDER!_” 

Piderman finished his song with a flourish, and the tiny spider on his chest wiggled in embarrassment. Baman, of course, was clapping enthusiastically, and Pumkin picked at a web that was clinging desperately to his sweater in an exasperated sort of way. Honestly, he didn’t know why he even tried anymore. 

Squib slithered in through the window of Piderman’s house. She hissed, annoyed that they hadn’t waited for her. She never liked being left out. Pumkin patted one of her tentacles. She leaned into the touch, draping herself loosely across his shoulders. Pumkin was unsure on how to approach this, so he just let it happen, relaxing against her.

“Awww,” Piderman expressed, squishing his own cheeks at the cuteness of it all.

Pumkin blushed furiously, but Squib just wrapped yet another vine around his hand and voiced a hiss that said, ‘ _so what?_ ’

“Don’t worry, Squib. I can sing da song again,” Piderman said excitedly.

She raised a limb, shaking it left and right vigorously. _No need!_ the gesture said.

Piderman wilted visibly, but before Squib could feel any guilt, there came a commotion from the stairwell. 

_What is it this time?_ Pumkin thought, a pool of dread slowly settling somewhere in his chest. _A_ purple _squib? Another cookie-pie portal problem? A job application gone awry?_

It was, in fact, something much more complicated.

Dose Guys came charging up the stairs, barging through the door like their lives depended on it. 

“The portal barfed up some _weird people!_ ” That Guy exclaimed, flailing an arm while throwing his other hand on his head.

“They have Red-Squib hostage!” added The Other Guy, panicked.

_What has my life come to?_ wondered Pumkin as he shook off _his_ Squib, dashing to the basement. Personally, he didn’t care much for Red-Humanoid-Squib-- too hot-heated, in his opinion-- but Red was part of the family, so he couldn’t very well leave him prisoner.

At the bottom of the stairs, he skidded to a halt. If he still had a mouth, he would’ve screamed appropriately. 

As it was, the four teenagers before him screamed sufficiently.

Two were in a blue-robed garb, one female and the other male-- surprisingly, the boy had a much higher-pitched scream than the girl. Beside them, a younger boy in yellow robes jumped up to around twelve feet in surprise. Lastly, there was a red-robed teen with a nasty scar over half his face, who also happened to be holding a sword to Red’s neck. (The strangest part was: they had a completely different animation style. Pumkin hadn’t even known that was even possible.)

Pumkin held up both of his hands in a calming gesture, aware of the fact that his friends had followed him down the stairs. 

Unfortunately, the only diplomatic one in the room couldn’t speak.

Fortunately, he didn’t need to speak in order for people to listen.

The teenagers stopped screaming, but the one holding Red scowled. It was a _scary_ scowl. Pumkin tried very hard not to cower beneath his gaze, merely keeping one hand held up, the other motioning his friends to _keep quiet, for Pete’s sake!_

“I’m Sokka. This is Katara.” The blue boy pointed at the girl. “That’s Aang.” He pointed at the yellow boy. “And that’s Zuko.” He pointed at the red boy. “Who are you?” 

What ensued was a cacophony of introductions, all issued at the same time.

“... and dis is Pumkin!” Baman’s voice was the last to be heard, and Pumkin flinched at the volume of it.

All four of the teenagers squinted at him, confused. 

“No offense, but how is he alive? Is that a suit? Or is he actually a pumpkin? Are we in the Spirit World, still?This place feels… weird.” the yellow boy (...Aang) said in a quick-fire, wide-eyed fashion.

“He used to be a pum’kin. Whad’s da ‘Spirid World’?” Piderman asked. 

“Also, can you’s release Red-Squib?” Baman requested hesitantly, twisting his fingers together in an impossible moment of flexibility. They ended up fusing together. He attempted to pull them apart, with little to no success.

All the teenagers but Zuko seemed confounded for a moment, then Zuko let go of Red-Squib. Red stumbled forward, briefly hissed at no one in particular, then shuffled fluidly to Dose Guys’ sides. 

“The Spirit World is… the Spirit World.” Katara shrugged. “I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Yeah. It just… is.” Sokka fluttered his fingers in the air mysteriously. 

“If this isn’t the Spirit World, what is this place?” Zuko demanded.

Pumkin crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, the strangeness of this situation coming upon him suddenly. Squib attached herself to him. Evidently, she could tell that he was becoming anxious. He was endlessly grateful for her sensitivity.

“My house!” Piderman replied. “Wanna play a game?”

Aang lit up. “Yes!” At the same moment, Zuko yelled, “No! We have to find a way back!” 

Aang was instantly disappointed. “But Zuko, the pizza-cookie-pie-thingy-with-a-face won’t open!” He gesculated towards the portal. It seemed very smug. “We might as well play a game or two while we figure out what to do!”

Baman had finally managed to get his fingers unstuck. “Yeah! Come play da counting game!” 

Pumkin face palmed.

This was going to be a very long day.


End file.
